I Need A Reason
by JessiePie6
Summary: Its been a year since Nico "left" and Dani wants to know the reason that would have gotten him to stay.


**Ok so i had this stuck in my head so i needed to type it. (reviews would be helpful) Not to worry i should have something up for my other story by tomorrow, latest next week.**

**there is a small spoiler for the last ep of season two. ok it might not be a small spoiler because i am pretty sure it is going to set up a major story line for the third season**

**I played around with the wording for the flash back just an FYI**

**PS HAPPY EASTER!**

**THANKS!**

* * *

It has been a year since Nico told Dani that he needed a good reason to stay in New York. There were some complications that kept him nearby and every now and then he would talk to Dani over the phone at different hours of the day. Sometimes it would be Nico needing help and sometimes it would be Dani wanting to talk and try to convince him to come back. And maybe today she could convince him to come back.

"Dani I told you where I stood a year ago."

"Nico you never left the state, so why can't you come back."

"There were reasons why I didn't leave the state and you know that." Nico became frustrated because they had this conversation way to many times before. He took a moment to cool down and continued. "Do you remember what I said a year ago?"

She sighed. "Yes I do remember what you said a year ago." She could remember that day clearly. She remembers she lost a friend.

_She remembers the candle lit room "he offered me a job in Dallas with an obscene amount of money." _

_Dani was sort of happy for him then it kicked in she was shocked, "so are going to take it" _

"_Considering, I am not sure what is left for me here" _

"_Nico the team will miss you" _

"_Not the reason I need to stop me from going"_

"You needed a certain reason to stay other than the team. But what I don't get is the reason." She always slightly knew the reason but she never wanted to admit it to herself. Then there was part of her that wanted to give him that reason.

"I think you did and still do know the reason."

Dani was stumped, she did not want to give him that reason yet all she wanted to do was to see a good friend of hers. "I'm guessing I can't play the TK card?

Nico grinned at the statement. "That worked the first few time. But not this time, Doctor Santino."

"The part that I found funny was it worked more than once. But then again I guess there was another reason."

"Maybe there was."

"You and being vague. Stop that!"

With a little chuckle he responded. "I assure you I don't know what you are talking about." They both were happy that they were back to the regular conversations they use to have all the time.

Sarcastically Dani said "Sure you don't." On the other side of the line she stuck out her tongue to someone that was not there. "Hey Nico what was that reason you needed… and don't try to avoid the question your still at the facility, slightly? Yeah slightly… wait are you trying to avoid me?! Nico!"

"Slightly is right. The Hawks wanted me to stay on the payroll, so if it something too difficult for my staff to handle I step in and that's it." _O Crap I just said __**my staff**_. Nico was shocked that he even said that, normally he was knew better to say something like that to Dani. _That women._

"Wait, so your still head of security," _That explains why I still see him around here_. " that's why I see you here once or twice a week."

"Doctor Santino, have you been taking a page out of my book?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you don't tell me the reason." For sure she thought he was going to hang up the phone right there and then but to her amaze he was going to tell her the best way Nico could.

"Ok, I will let you guess and I will tell you if you're right or not. But you have to answer my question first."

She knew that was going to be the closest that she would get from him so she agreed to it. "Fine, deal."

"So, have you been taking a page out of my book?"

"If you mean spying on you, then no. I first started to notice you at the home games, which made sense, at first. I thought you were trying to get everyone settled into a system without you. Then I saw you again at another game and I became curious and it sort of became a game of finding you, almost like where's Waldo. Ha, where's Nico. That would be an interesting kid's book , but I am pretty sure that you would not be found. You'd probably hide behind an object or simply not be on that page." She was getting way too interested in the idea that she started to sound childish. " You could be drawn with your coat and"

He was slightly amused by Dani's babbling but he wanted to get her back on subject. "Doctor? I think you're going off topic."

"Oppps, where was I?"

Half leery to say where's Waldo because he was afraid that she would continue the children's book. "Where's Waldo."

"O Yeah, That idea is golden and"

"Dani." _God she's starting to sound like TK."_

"Fine, I would see you at these games and would try to find you. Most of the times I would only be able to find you for a moment then you would be gone before I could get chance to talk to you in person. Then I started to notice you in the office at least once a week. Most of the time you would walk by when I was in a meeting. I could have sworn that I saw you glance over once or twice. Well any way, I guess I would find you by accident. But the past few weeks you've been around more. Why is that Nico?"

Nico needed a quick response and the easiest one would not be a lie because it was true. "The players act out more during this time of the year and it makes difficult situations."

Dani started to connect the dots. "No, that's not it. I'm not saying you're lying but that is only part of the reason."

"Doctor Santino you ar…"

"My turn to interrupt, only because I think I figured it out. I know that you have been keeping an eye out for me for the past year. Which, I think, I appreciate, but I am not sure though. You started to show up more and more after Matt left with Noelle, but you were too easy to find. I understand a glimpse or two, but you could have avoided being in the building when I was around. You could have come in early morning or even at night. You wanted to make it apparent that you were still around. But all those times you… you only wanted me to find you. You **wanted **me to know that you were still here and so you made sure that I found you." _That would be the reason. O hey I can mock him of something. _"That's a little sloppy Nico."

Nico was left speechless because she figured out everything that had happened in just a few minutes. "Well…"

"You wanted to make sure I was alright after Matt left. That's sweet Nico."

"Umm"

"Ha! I left the great Nico Careles speechless. That's a huge accomplishment in my book."_ I could gloat all day. Wait the reason. _" Nico that's the reason you needed. I feel so stupid. Part of me knew that was you were asking but."

"But there was part of you that was unsure. Humans tend to ignore that side and not say anything. I fought myself to even mention I needed a reason, but I went with the part that needed to say it. I was hoping it would give you a little hint."

"I'm sorry Nico, I should have known. You opened up to me and you don't open up to anyone."

"You change how I operate, you somehow singlehandedly got me to destroy one of my walls and no one has ever done that. When I realized that I was scared to be around you in fear that the all the other walls would break. You changed me for the better of myself. How much or very little I told you, you are still the only person that knows me. You were and still are the only person I feel safe to let in. So as far as I see it you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Nico, I think that is the most you have ever said to me." He was impatiently waiting her reasons once everything sunk in. "Nico where are you?"

"In my office, why?"

"Kinda figured, I'm in mine. You realize we are only a few feet away from each other."

Somehow after Matt left Dani acquired his office, even after she refused to take it. She always thought that the team and Nico made sure that she got an office in the building.

"A few feet, maybe. But I don't think it would be in our best interest if we talk in person."

"Nico next time you answer a question like that you should realize that I am already at your door." He looked up from the paper work that he was filling out while talking to Dani and realize that she was waiting to be invited in. He hit the end button and got up to open the door. He gestured her into a chair and he leaned up against his desk. "Now you can't avoid me Mr. Careles."

He smiled. "It seems so, Doctor Santino."

"Now since you technically did not answer my question, I figured it be fair if you answer a different question. Is that ok?" Nico nodded his head in agreement. "Alright why do you think it is a bad idea to talk in person?"

"Doctor Santino, you saw how much I let out when I was talking on the phone. I'm afraid that I would let even more out talking in person."

"Oh, so Mr. Careles is scared that he will let me know more information. No I don't think that is the entire reason. Now, since I am on a roll in filling in the blanks, I am going to try again. The entire reason is, you're not sure what you will do. There might be 12 different ways you're thinking about to just get me to shut up."

"16 different ways." Nico looked over at her and it seemed that she was trying to figure out the different ways. It amused him. She noticed him smiling and she waved her hand in the air.

"That's not the point. In your head your thoughts are all over the place. One could be you just want to talk or get me to shut up. I know one is looking for the easiest way out. Then again those are just the smallest thoughts." She got frustrated at what she said because it did not make sense. "I could tell you this all made sense in my head before I said it out loud. So I am going to start with this. You are not sure what to do. You're not sure if you should shut me up or listen. You're not sure if you should get out of here as quick as possible or," Dani stood up from where she was sitting and pointed behind her. "If you should pin me up on that wall over there and have your way with me."

"That was one of the ways."

Dani was confused on what Nico said. "One of the ways?"

Nico moved close to her and he gently got ahold of her shoulder "To get you to shut up." he lend into her and set a gentle, passionate kiss on her lips.

She softly said, "Nico if you told me a year ago…"

"No, you needed to realize it yourself."

"Thank you Nico."

* * *

**So let me know what you think and i am thinking for one more chapter. possibly a few years in the future **

**AGAIN THANKS!**


End file.
